


Unhealthy copping mechanism

by Susquip



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: It started of as an accident.He didn't mean to but he stood a little to close to a creeper.It wasn't like Tubbo had never died before but this was the first time he didn't regret it. It was calming, a moment of peace before he woke up in his bed.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 291





	Unhealthy copping mechanism

It started off as an accident.

He didn't mean to but he stood a little to close to a creeper.

It wasn't like Tubbo had never died before but this was the first time he didn't regret it. It was calming, a moment of peace before he woke up in his bed.

He didn't tell anyone. He thought they would think he was weird or get worried when it really wasn't a big deal.

Of course when Tommy found out he didn't think so.

"Tubbo that's not good for you!"

"Whadya mean? I'll just respawn."

"No Tubbo that's not good for you mentally!"

"It'll be fine Tommy and it's good for me mentally. It's calming I like it." 

"B-but Tubbo"

It's not that bad it wasn't like he was killing himself all the time, just when something really upsetting happened. And its not like it does any permanent damage.

Tommy tried to stop him, he did everything he could think of. He never left him alone, he broke his bed so if he killed himself he would have to walk back home from spawn, he basically begged him to stop.

When Tubbos bees died he tried to keep it together.

But he just couldn't.

He didn't want everyone to see him cry.

He started stacking...

Sapnap shot him but Tommy knew that it would've ended the same even if he didn't shoot him.

"Tommy you're over reacting, it's really not that big of a deal, I die but I respawn in like 3 seconds. The only thing that happens is I get hurt a little bit before I die, it's fine"

"No Tubbo it's not fine! You keep hurting yourself intentionally! It doesn't matter if the pain helps you calm down that's not a good way to cope!"

"What are you talking about it's fine! I respawn and it only hurts for a second and who cares! If it makes me feel better then who cares if I get hurt or it's an unhealthy coping method! Who cares if i die!"

"I CARE YOU IDIOT"

Tubbo looked over at Tommy through his own tears he could see Tommy was also crying.

Oh shit

"HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF EVERY TIME I GOT UPSET I RAN OF AND KILLED MYSELF INSTEAD OF TALKING TO YOU!"

"Tommy I-"

"INSTEAD OF TALKING TO ME YOU JUST DECIDE THAT YOU'D RATHER BE DEAD THAN BE UPSET"

"Tommy I'm-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO CARES IF YOU DIE! I CARE! WE ALL CARE TUBBO YOU NEED TO STOP IT'S NOT GOOD FOR YOU!

Tubbo hugs Tommy

They were both sobbing

"Yeah you're right I'm sorry"


End file.
